


carry me home

by mindzelation



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Fights, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Party, cute dumb boys, dumb boys after a party, i didn't check this for spelling errors, so sorry if there are any, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindzelation/pseuds/mindzelation
Summary: “i can’t go on any longer!” he exclaimed dramatically. “feldspar... my love, please. carry on to thy kingdom without me, for i cannot bring myself to walk any longer!”craig laughed, and let out a sigh. “but princess, i could never leave you here to die on the icy plains of stan’s front yard!”
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 55





	carry me home

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ;)

though the scene of the party was far behind them, evidence of the night’s activities could still be found on the boys. the strong scent of whatever had been poured into their cups, weaved into the fabric of their clothing.

and he could smell it in the other’s hair, as a few unkempt blonde strands poked at his nose. craig leaned into the soft ticklish touch, grip tightening around the others waist, burying his bruised nose into the other’s locks.

“mm- dude i’mma- i’m gonna fall over,” the other groaned. “can’t feel m’legs...”

craig laughed, but he wasn’t sure what was so funny. his legs, too, felt like jelly, but he’d promised the shorter boy’s friends that he’d get him home safe. he had no other choice but to keep moving.

kenny stopped. he let his legs go limp, now hanging off of craig’s side only by the strong arm wrapped around his waist. “i can’t go on any longer!” he exclaimed dramatically. “feldspar... my love, please. carry on to thy kingdom without me, for i cannot bring myself to walk any longer!”

craig laughed once more, and let out a sigh. “but princess, i could never leave you here to die on the icy plains of stan’s front yard!”

kenny grinned. “but you must! it’s just not worth the wait!” he threw his free arm up to this forehead, slumping more so in craig’s arms.

“nonsense,” craig argued, so light it sounded more like a whisper. he dipped his free arm to behind kenny’s knees, pulling him up with a huff. holding the other boy to his chest, he swayed a bit, sobering up and getting used to the weight.

kenny quickly hid the blush across his cheeks with a smirk. “oh feldspar, how romantic.”

craig rolled his eyes, avoiding the other’s gaze. “no need for thanks, princess, it’s the very least i could do.” with that, he began walking.

“...i still wanna thank you, not just for this.”

craig turned to look down at the boy in his arms. he looked back up at craig with heavy-lidded eyes. one of them was near swollen shut already, a trophy in remembrance of the events that had taken place at the party.

“i meant it when i said there’s no need for thanks...” craig mumbled. “you woulda done the same for me, right?”

“of course i would! you just, you didn’t have to. you got hurt,” kenny said, with a sad sigh. his arm came up from around craig’s neck to rest on his cheek. he let his thumb stroke gently along the bruises there absentmindedly.

craig felt his face begin to heat up. just half an hour before, the two had gotten into it with some douche at a party. he’d been trying to get the smaller boy to leave with him, but when ken refused, he got a fist to the face. craig wasted no time rushing across the room to beat the shit out of the guy. “so did you.”

“you don’t need’a worry bout me, tucker. ‘m tough.” he said, chuckling.

“but i do. i worry about you.”

“i- thanks... thanks craig,” he breathed.

craig didn’t reply, but he didn’t need to. all that needed to be said, was said. and by then they’d reached the front of the smaller boy’s home. craig gently lowered his feet to the ground, holding onto his biceps to steady him.

“thanks again, for taking me home.” kenny said, taking a step forward. he slid his hands around the back of the taller boy’s neck, pulling him down and pressing a gentle and chaste kiss to his cheek. craig smiled a lop-sided, sheepish smile, hands dropping to kenny’s waist.

“it was no problem, princess.”

kenny grinned. “you’re a dork. d’ya wanna come in? i wouldn’t want you to have to walk home alone.”

“alright,” craig said, nodding. kenny pulled away from his grip, grasping at his hand instead, tugging him into his home. they tiptoed quietly through the dark living room, careful not to knock over any beer cans or step on glass.

once they reached the blonde boy’s room, he gently pulled the door closed. they both pulled off their shoes and peeled off their jackets before climbing into his bed together.

kenny pulled the covers up over them both as craig instinctively wrapped his arms around the other boy’s torso, dragging him closer and pressing him against his chest. kenny hummed gently, nuzzling his face into the crook of craig’s neck.

finally settled comfortably, craig let his eyes close, letting sleep consume him slowly. he was almost gone when he felt air tickle his neck.

“hey craig?”

“m’yeah?”

“i love you.”

craig’s felt his lips form a tired smile. he squeezed the other boy gently before letting out a puff of air.

“love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey whats up  
> this is kinda a song fic?? cuz i was jus listening to "all the small things" by blink-182 and i couldn't stop thinking about this scenario during the part that goes "say it ain't so, i will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home" so like, i HAD to. n e ways, i hope you enjoyed. not my first fanfic, but its my first in a verryyy long time, so no bullying


End file.
